


Make a Donation Lesson 2

by iamnotelsa



Series: Donation [2]
Category: Kang Seungsik/Reader - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa
Series: Donation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967554





	Make a Donation Lesson 2

姜昇植開著腿，笑著將自己的小穴在鏡頭前掰開，有點水水的，粉嫩的不行，他舔了舔手指，將手指插了進去，仰著頭呻吟著。  
另一隻手則撫摸著自己的乳頭，直到變得紅潤又硬挺，姜昇植舔了舔手指，將口水抹到了自己的乳頭上，在鏡頭下他的乳尖晶瑩剔透，不管誰看到了都會想咬一口。  
姜昇植拿起一旁準備好的跳蛋，將強度開到最強放到了自己的乳頭上。  
「啊⋯⋯慢⋯⋯慢點⋯⋯」姜昇植渾身顫動著，他的乳頭是敏感點之一，每次光是刺激這裡就能把自己搞射了。  
姜昇植想撫摸自己的下身，無奈兩隻手都有工作在身，他又氣又急，雖然想要自己來，但是看到評論說不可以用手，他又縮了回來。  
他的觀眾最壞了，總是能想著各種法子玩他，逼著他展示自己最淫蕩的一面。  
姜昇植低吼了一聲，乳頭已經被他自己蹂躪的紅腫不堪，將跳蛋往自己濕漉漉的小穴塞了進去，震動再加上被填滿得感覺讓他直上雲端。  
「但是⋯⋯這還是⋯⋯太小了⋯⋯」他舔了舔嘴唇，朝著鏡頭燦爛一笑，「有觀眾⋯⋯送了⋯⋯禮物⋯⋯給我⋯⋯」  
他將收到的新玩具擺到了鏡頭前，有些害羞地低下了頭，「lovesik nim，謝謝你送的禮物。」  
他手上拿著一根黝黑的假陽具，都是平常見到的粗度和長度的兩倍以上，姜昇植吞了吞口水，一把將假陽具塞進了嘴裡。  
無奈他的嘴太小了，邊舔邊吸也只能勉強吞進半根，看著評論質疑他肯定塞不進去，他倒是有些慌，前幾天第一次試的時候，他喬了好久才勉強塞了進去，昨天試了也有比較順手一點，總不會今天直播的時候成功不了吧⋯⋯  
看著觀影人數越來越多，姜昇植努力的想靜下心，將跳蛋從身體裡拿出來之後，他倒了滿滿的潤滑液在假陽具上，瞄準之後重重地坐了下去。  
他被疼出了眼淚也才只進入了一半，他將跳蛋湊到了自己的鈴口，呻吟聲都帶著哭腔。  
被整個塞滿的感覺雖然很好，但是他還需要讓它再更進去一點，姜昇植看了一眼鏡頭，從評論區找到了那個眼熟的ID，他咬緊了牙，用腿的力量撐起身子之後又狠狠地坐了下去。  
他被頂到了敏感點，差點沒有穩住身子，他紅著眼睛看向鏡頭，口中零碎的喊著，「幹我⋯⋯把我幹壞⋯⋯」  
假陽具不斷的進出著他的身體，本來的痛感已經消逝，取而代之的是無限的快感，姜昇植將跳蛋丟到了一旁，專心地讓身體吞納著那個巨物。  
快感衝擊著他的身體，他嗚嗚噎噎的呻吟著，眼眶中含著淚，卻一直隱忍著沒掉下來。  
直到他玩著自己的小穴玩到射出來，他才渾身脫力的攤在床上，臉上依舊是那個每次結束之後，又溫柔又不捨的笑容。  
「謝謝大家今天來看我的直播，雖然想要讓大家看久一點，但是身體真的不允許了⋯⋯」姜昇植邊說邊將假陽具抽出來，被撐大到極限的小穴就這麼曝露在鏡頭前，依舊分泌著淫水。  
姜昇植舔著假陽具的頂端，另一隻手則愛撫著自己的下體，直到又射了出來才心滿意足地將自己的手放到了鏡頭前。  
「那要結束啦！謝謝今天來看直播的大家。」姜昇植一邊說著，一邊將跳蛋又塞進了自己體內，直到大部分的人都退出直播室之後，他才放鬆下來。

他一邊整理著髒亂又不滿體液的床鋪，腦中不斷想著剛剛企劃部寄過來的企劃，接下那個企劃的話，會很有趣的吧！  
他本來就不是為了錢才來做這一行的，他只是很享受被陌生人控制，以及被指指點點的感覺。  
這樣更能滿足他的性慾。  
既然對方那裡已經答應了，他確實也不好拒絕。  
第一次的聯合直播，會很有趣的。

End


End file.
